powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
LT-06
LT-06'http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/new-go-busters-robo-revealed-in-latest.html First announcement via toy catalogue (LT-06, ''Eru Tī Zero Sikkusu) is a Buster Vehicle piloted by Hiromu Sakurada or Jin Masato. Unlike the other Buster Vehicles that needs a Buddy Roid for more functionality, it was specifically designed to integrate both systems, dubbing it as a '''BuddyZord '''by its creator. It can transform into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is a MegaZord mode, '''LT-06 Tategamilioh. It's control pannel AI Lio Attaché can also function as a cannon-like weapon and has a faster-response Enetron depletion and Metaloid detection capability than the ones that Toru Morishita and Miho Nakamura use, albeit lacking particular location detection capabilities. While the Buddy Roids initially feel left out because of him, they realize that he feels lonely after the death of his creator. The team comes to accept Lioh as a friend and partner. Buster Vehicle LT-06 The Buster Vehicle LT-06 (バスタービークルLT-06, Basutā Bīkuru Eru Tī Zero Sikkusu) is a three wheeled motorbike-themed Buster Vehicle that can serve as a quick transport into battle for Go-Buster Ace, Go-BusterOh, and Buster Hercules. Buster Animal LT-06 Lion The Buster Animal LT-06 (バスターアニマルLT-06, Basutā Animaru Eru Tī Zero Sikkusu) is a lion-themed Buster Animal mode. Tategamilioh The LT-06 Tategamilioh (LT-06タテガミライオー, Eru Tī Zero Sikkusu Tategami Raiō) is a 0.5 Robo and LT-06's MegaZord mode. It can serve as the core for the other larger combinations. Other Combinations Go-Buster Lioh When LT-06 takes the CB-01's place in the center of the formation with GT-02 and RH-03, the resulting three-vehicle formation is called Go-Buster Lioh (ゴーバスターライオー, Gōbasutā Raiō). Gokai Change In the Go-Busters vs Gokaiger movie thanks to the Greater Power, Go-Buster Lioh had the unique opportunity to change into GaoKing. It also managed to transform into GaoKentaurus. WF Wild Force Megazord.jpg|GaoKing WF Pegasus.jpg|GaoKentaurus Go-Buster King When LT-06 takes the CB-01's place in the center of the formation with GT-02, RH-03, SJ-05 and BC-04 for the Great Go-Buster formation, the resulting five-vehicle is called Go-Buster King (ゴーバスターキング, Gōbasutā Kingu). Notes * The toy romanizes the name of this mecha as Tategamilioh. * The way it replaces CB-01 in the Go-Buster-Oh combination is similar to how FS-0O replaces RH-03 for the movie-exclusive Go-Buster Kero-Oh formation. ** It is also similar to Won Tiger from Gosei Sentai Dairanger ''in that way. * Interestingly, "king" in Japanese is "Oh" (王, ''Ō). As such, "Go-Buster King" could be translated to "Go-Buster Oh", which is incidentally the name of the Go-Busters' primary robo. * Although LT-06 has primarily been piloted by Red Buster, being an auxiliary Buster Vehicle like FS-0O it is not specially attached to a Go-Buster, as there is no lion-themed sixth Go-Buster despite what the Buster Vehicle's designation would suggest. * Hiromu earning Tategami Lioh's respect as a partner by defeating him in Go-Buster Ace is an idea which would be used for Go-Busters successor Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, where the Kyoryugers were chosen by their Zyudenryu to become their partners after beating them and proving their Brave power. References Category:0.5 Robo Category:Buster Vehicles Category:Mecha (Go-Busters) Category:Giant Robo